fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Warrior's Village
Warriors Village (ウォリアーズビレッジU~oriāzubirejji''') '''is a large village in the country of Bellum. While the village is quite large, it is actually hidden away from the rest of the world and is quite difficult to find. This secluded village is run by the Isdeth Family, who have been the heads of the village since its beginning. This village was formed around a magical cave, said to house powerful magic and beasts that could bring chaos to the world. Description Warriors Village is a secluded village in the country of Bellum. This large village was formed around a powerful cave full of magic and magic beasts. No one knows the exact date of when the village was formed, but the village has always been under the control of the Isdeth Family. While this family mostly resides within the village, their are powerful members of this family scattered throughout Earthland. Each having great control of the village and each a possible successor of the current family head, Gale Isdeth, who is nearing 150 years. This village houses about 3000 citizens, including those of the Isdeth family. It is surrounded by lush, green forest and beautiful cascades formed by a river that oversees the village from above. The Village is split into two large sections by a canal down the middle, also formed by the river. This village is far from normal as all its inhabitants are strong mages, trained within the village. The village has numerous testing grounds or training sections scattered around the village. The main one though, is located at the edge of the village. This specific training ground is where the village wide, tournament is held every year. Each winner is awarded the chance to govern the village along side Gale for a whole year until a new winner is awarded. The previous winner is capable of winning again as they are automatically entered into the tournament. While the village may be secluded, they are still aware of the on goings of the world. This mostly do to the numerous mages the village dispatches in order to acquire all information possible. All the mages dispatched are students of Gale Isdeth, who by his orders have at one time been recognized as the strongest in the village by winning the yearly tournament. The village takes a neutral stand point during hardships and will not side with any country, not even Bellum. Location This village is located between Bellum and Joya in what seems to be a private island that is not easily accessible by common travelers. It is surrounded by green forest and numerous channels formed by the large body of water in and around the village. History Magical Cave The Cave of Warriors is located within the village and it is a magical cave housing powerful magic and beasts. This place is the S-Class testing ground for Ura's Mercenaries. Given full permission by Sei and Gale Isdeth to do so. This magical cave is massive and has exactly one hundred doors that open in sequence from one to one-hundred. Behind each door there are powerful creatures that must be defeated in order to advance. Though the creatures are not the only trouble, as each room also has certain conditions that must be met in order to proceed. As of now, the true purpose of this magical cave is unknown, but for the time being it has become the ultimate test for those mages trying to reach new heights and surpass themselves. The test can only be taken by one person at a time, for should more than one try, the doors will not open. The cave is guarded by powerful magic rendering any attempts to alter or damage the cave, relatively useless. It is not known whether the beasts that reside within the numerous rooms are real or magical creations,but they are unable to leave their respective rooms. Rules